Functionality and multiplicity of use are becoming increasingly important aspects of furniture design. Consumers continue to seek to furnish their homes with functional pieces as formal dining rooms and formal living rooms become less common in homes. Designers, in turn, continue to develop furniture for the modern consumer with an increasing number of features and uses. Designers often seek to create mobile furniture that can be more easily moved from one location to another or from one room to the next. Furniture with variable height is also becoming popular to accommodate different users or use by individuals in different postures. Rarely anymore is the goal of a furniture piece simply to provide decorative ornamentation to a previously empty portion of a space.
There continues to be a need for furniture with multiple uses and configurations so that the owner is able to gain the most utility from their furniture.